


Lights In The Darkness

by Boopoopeedoo



Series: After The Endgame [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute Kids, Cute Vision (Marvel), Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nebula (Marvel) Feels, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Step-parents, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopoopeedoo/pseuds/Boopoopeedoo
Summary: Night is often the time when darkest fears plague you. But as the post-Endgame Avengers discover, it can also be the time when you find those who love you most.





	Lights In The Darkness

Scott Lang was a very deep sleeper. This, usually, was not a problem. His deep sleep meant less likelihood of said sleep being interrupted, which meant more likelihood of him waking up happy and refreshed, which was of the good, particularly when Cassie was over.. He had a lot of time to make up for with her, and was grateful to Maggie for allowing Cassie to stay a few extra nights a week.

One disadvantage of Scott's deep sleep was that he did not notice Hope Van Dyne tossing and turning in bed beside him. Hope was having a nightmare. A nightmare based in a memory. A terrible memory of waking from oblivion on top of a building much more run-down than she remembered it. Van gone, Quantum Tunnel gone, and Scott with them. She'd felt sick. Everything was wrong. So wrong. Where was Scott? She'd promised Cassie that Scott would be fine. They were supposed to take her out for ice-cream when they were done..

The creak of the bedroom door jolted Hope awake, sitting bolt upright, and the person on the other side jumped back, startled.

"Cassie?" Hope squinted at the figure who had opened the door, blinking sleep from her eyes.

"S-Sorry.." Cassie stammered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright" said Hope gently, gazing up at her. It was still a little difficult to grasp that the adorable little girl she'd known and the quite beautiful teenager standing before her now were one in the same. "I wasn't sleeping well anyway. Did you need something?"

"I.. I just.." Cassie gestured to the lump in bed beside Hope, undisturbed by the commotion. "Sometimes I need to check that he's really here.. really back.."

Hope glanced at Scott, her gaze softening, and ran a hand through his hair. The world could have been ending all over again and that man might have slept through it.

"I understand.."

"Sorry I disturbed you.. I'll just go back to bed.."

"Or.." Hope offered as she got out of bed, knowing she wouldn't sleep for awhile anyway, put on her fluffy slippers, and draped an arm around Cassie's shoulders, "I'm up for a girl's only midnight hot cocoa session. How about you?"

"Yeah" Cassie smiled. "I could go for some cocoa."

"Alright then. Cocoa coming up."

"Hey, Hope?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you're back. I missed you too."

Hope smiled softly, gently ruffling her hair. Cassie Lang could still melt hearts.

"Thanks, kiddo."  
\--

Elsewhere, in New Asgard, The Valkyrie lay awake. Her mind just wouldn't shut off. Thor had left the crown to her, and she'd sworn to him, and herself, that she would wear it well.

But this Queen thing was a tough gig. It seemed like every one in New Asgard needed a piece of her, needed help. Most pressingly, they needed more Homes to accommodate those restored after the snap. While Carol Danvers had fulfilled her promise to send help to get these homes built, this was just one of the problems caused by New Asgard's population boom, and more were arising everyday.

Just as Valkyrie was beginning to think that her brain might actually let her sleep, there came a knock at the door, and she got up, groaning, wondering who the hell would show up this late.

She was very surprised to find the Hulk, with a suitcase at his side. Or was it Banner? Valkyrie had never been sure what to call the Hulk-Banner amalgamation standing at her door.

"Hey there, Angry girl" He greeted sheepishly. The arm with which he had performed the restorative snap was still in a sling. "Sorry to show up so late. I was supposed to get here during the day, but I didn't book enough seats to actually fit on my first flight, and then millions of people wanted photos at the airport.."

"It's fine. I wasn't asleep anyway.. But why are you here, exactly?"

"I just needed to get away for a bit, clear my head after everything that happened.. looking for a distraction, I guess."

"Well" said Valkyrie thoughtfully, "You take Korg and Miek duty for me during the day, and you can stay as long as you like. All you have to do is tell off that Noobmaster kid every few hours. That distraction enough?"

"That sounds perfect, actually" He smiled.

"Then we've got a deal" She stepped aside to let him in. "Welcome to the New Asgard vacation program, Mr.. What do I actually call you now?"

"Bruce is fine."  
\--

The Benatar moved steadily through space, the ship more alive with activity than it had been in years.

With Quill happily piloting bopping along to his music, Nebula examined a few charts and scan readings with Carol and Thor, both committed to helping in the continued search for Gamora.

Groot was once again engrossed in his video game.

Mantis and Drax were playing paper football, as Nebula had taught everyone the game.

Rocket Raccoon was sprawled in his pilot's chair, napping. But after awhile, he began to squirm and whimper in his sleep.

"No.. no.. Stop.."

Thor and Carol looked up at the sound of his distress, concerned. The other Guardians shared slightly nervous looks. Pre-snap, waking Rocket from a nightmare often ended with someone getting a hand shredded after he was startled awake. Even Mantis, with her abilities, struggled to soothe him completely. Before any of them had made a move, Nebula marched over and reached out, gently scratching a spot just behind Rocket's left ear. After a moment, he settled.

Everyone gazed at Nebula in varying degrees of surprise.

"We.. We were paired together a lot, working under Romanoff" She explained gruffly, cursing the unwanted lump in her throat at the dead woman's name.. There were few humans Nebula had respected as much as Natasha Romanoff. "Learned ways to help each other.."

To save both herself and Rocket from further questioning, Nebula scooped the sleeping Raccoon into her arms with surprising tenderness, carrying him away to his quarters.

As she laid him in his bed, Rocket stirred.

"What the.. Nebula? What happened?"

"You had a nightmare."

"Ah, crap.." He was still half-asleep. "I didn't hurt anyone, did I?"

"No, you did not.." Nebula moved to leave. "Get some more sleep."

"Okay.. Thanks, Nebula."  
\--

Vision had become quite prone to nightmares since his resurrection. Nightmares of Ultron's plans, which he had so nearly become a part of. Nightmares of Wanda in a straitjacket and shock collar. Nightmares of Wanda's anguished scream, of Thanos crushing his skull.

But not Tonight. Tonight, neither he nor Wanda found themselves able to sleep. So, eventually, Wanda had climbed into Vision's lap, and now they were kissing. Slow, soft, lazy kisses. Giggling like teenagers. Shy, gentle touches. Perfect, innocent intimacy. There was no need to rush, to go any further than this. Just another small step in the journey of rediscovering each other.

Then a child who had come to mean very much to both of them screamed.

"Morgan!" they cried in unison.. their mental connection was stronger now, often speaking at the same moment, or finishing each other's sentences.. and leaped out of bed, running to Morgan's room.

Pepper had gotten there first, because of course she had, she was Morgan's Mother, sweeping the little girl her into arms and reassuring her in the way only a Mother really could.

"Is she okay?" Wanda asked gently.

"Just a bad dream, I think" Pepper replied, rubbing Morgan's back as she sniffled. "Sorry if she woke you."

"It's alright" said Vision. "We weren't asleep."

"You want to come sleep with Mommy, Sweetheart?" Pepper asked Morgan.

"Can.. Can Big Brother Vision and Wanda come too?" Morgan looked up at her.

"Oh.." said Vision, glancing at Wanda, "We wouldn't want to.."

"Sure" Pepper shrugged. "Tony wanted this huge bed.. might was well make use of the extra space.

Wanda and Vision looked at each other, then shrugged. Neither of them could deny Morgan Stark a thing.

Their current family unit was as non-traditional as it was possible to get, but it worked for them. Now snuggling together, with Morgan between them and Pepper, a night where Wanda and Vision couldn't sleep suddenly became the best night's sleep they'd had in a long time.


End file.
